What a life
by loveemily
Summary: Drugs. Alcohol. Sex. Love. Hate. Betrayal. All at the age of 17.. What a life... x
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm new here and this is my first fic so enjoy and review, ill update soon x

* * *

Hiya my name's Stacey Lewis  
My best friend is Gemma Hall and I have known her about 10 years...  
Gemma and I are the complete opposite, She's the rule breaker and I'm the "Goodie,Goodie"  
But we get along somehow..  
Anyway back to me  
I'm 17 years young and like spending time with my family, well mostly my mom and sisters.  
I have two sisters; Amy and Sky. They're twins and are 12 years old.  
Sadly, I have no older siblings but I can deal with that, I suppose.  
I turn 18 in a weeks time and Gemma is constantly bugging me to go out drinking...but to be honest I'd rather stay in and watch a movie.  
Gemma turned 18 about a month ago and this is no exaggeration when I say she 'parties hard'.  
I don't see the point in any of it.  
We're not on Geordie Shore.  
Anyway, I'm off to read 50 Shades of Grey..bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is the next chapter so preview thanks :)

* * *

Hi im Gemma Hall  
My best friend is Stacey Lewis, she's a bit of a "Good Girl" but it works somehow..  
Anywhore im 18..  
I live with my mom and my dog, Munchkin.  
My dad passed away when I was 5 years old but I don't really like talking about it..  
There's not that much to say about me really.  
Just try not to get on my bad side cause I can hold a grudge like a bitch. k?  
Haha, anyway bye lovlies...


	3. Chapter 3

Next paragraph, Don't forget to review thanks x 3

* * *

So I was sitting in the living room with my parents and sisters..  
When I had a phone call from Gemma asking me to go over to hers.  
I'll probably only be over there 5 minutes before she starts nagging me about my 18th again.  
"Yeah sure..I'll be over soon.",I told her.  
"Kay..hey, do you wanna sleep over?"  
"Uhm..hang on."  
I asked my mum if it was okay with her, which it was.  
"Yeah,sure! See you in a bit,Gem",I smiled,  
"See ya, dollface!",she shouted and hung up.  
I put my phone back in my pocket and jogged up the stairs to pack my overnight bag.  
"Hey, honey do you want me to drop you off at Gem's? I have to go to the supermarket anyway so I have to pass her house?",mum yelled from downstairs.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind!"  
I finished packing and grabbed my earphones from my bed and put my shoes and coat on.  
I sprinted down the stairs,"Seeya dad!",I shouted as I opened the front door.  
He grunted as his reply and I rolled my eyes, closing the door behind me.  
Mum was waiting in the car with my little sisters already.  
"Have you got everything, Stace?",Amy asked from the backseat.  
"Yep",I smiled at her.  
We pulled out of the driveway and carried on down the road.  
"What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?",mum asked  
"Uhm..I'll call you to let you know"  
She nodded as we pulled up outside Gemma's house.  
Gemma came running outside and I got out the car after saying goodbye to my mum and sisters.  
I waved as the car drove down the street and Gemma dragged me into the house.  
I walked into the house and had a greeting from Gemma's mom and her dog, Munchkin.  
Gemma and I made our way upstairs to her messy room.  
Her curtains were still closed, clothes were just flung anywhere and everywhere, her bed was left unmade and a half-empty bottle of Jack Daniels stood on her bedside table which was covered with different CDs left out of their cases and make-up sprawled out over it.  
She turned the radio on and flopped onto the bed and sighed, still smiling.  
"What're you all smiley for?",I smirked.  
"I think you know..",she said, returning the smirk.  
I sighed. She was talking about my 18th yet again.  
"Oh come on, Stacey! When do you have fun!? Never! You're turning 18 for Pete's sake! It's time to let your hair down and enjoy your youth before it's over!",she shouted.  
I rolled my eyes,"I'm not like you, Gemma! I have my own fun in a different way!"  
"Huh?..",she smirked, her dirty-mindedness kicking in.  
"Ew, not like that you tramp!",I giggled.  
She smiled,"Seriously though..have some fun!"  
"I do have fun!"  
"Oh yeah? When?"

"See! You ain't got a fun bone in your body!"  
"You don't know what I got!"  
"Neither do you!"  
"Knowing you..probably alcohol poisoning and an STD!"  
She fake gasped, throwing a pillow in my direction, completely missing me though.  
"Rude!",I yelled flopping on the bed, next to her.


End file.
